


Snuggles and tears

by Nanni05



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Atsushi Needs a Hug, Atsushi is a girl, Eve you had one job, F/M, Fluff, I can’t write for the life of me, It’s like 2:00 AM right now, Periods, salty atsushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanni05/pseuds/Nanni05
Summary: It’s that time of month for Atsushi.Thankfully, her boyfriend is here to comfort her
Relationships: Nakahara Chuuya/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Snuggles and tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice to me.

Chuuya yawned as he stretched his arms out in his car. It was at least 9:30pm and it was dark outside. The redhead got out of his car, locked it and walked to his apartment where he lived with his girlfriend Atsushi. Just as he opened the door he heard muffled crying inside; he instantly ran inside the living the living room where it was coming from.

“Babe! Are you okay-“

His panic quickly disappeared as he saw his girlfriend rolled up in a blanket like a burrito (or as he would like to call it, an ‘At-sushi roll); crisps, cookies and lemonade on the table. Atsushi looked up from her crouched position on the couch with tears in her eyes. “Oh, hi Chuuya.” She sniffled.

“Is it that time of month again?” The mafioso asked placing a hand on his hip. She nodded slowly. “Want to cuddle?” He suggested smiling warmly at her. “I’d like that thanks” She answered smiling back slightly. Chuuya scoops Atsushi up bridal style and sits down on the couch with her on his lap head rested against his shoulder. “How are you feeling love?”

“Like I’m dying” She groaned.

Her boyfriend couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Hey! Don’t laugh!” She pouted. Atsushi was never short tempted and never really snapped at anyone. But in her period she was just that. It didn’t really bother Chuuya since he knew it was painful for her. But it did scare him a little with the glares she’d give him sometimes. “Right, sorry.”

Atsushi groaned into his shoulder. “I swear to god. Eve had ONE job. Just ONE job and she screwed it up! She was told not to eat the damn Apple but noooooo! And now women have to suffer periods once a month!” She huffed frustrated. It was one of her rants that she always did whenever she was on her periods; sometimes it would be a character that she hated from a book or film, her dislike for dogs or Eve from the story from the Bible ‘Adam and Eve.’

The petite man sighed through his nose and patted her on her head. “I know baby, I know.” Atsushi then sighed as well. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off on a tenant like that. So, how was your day?” Chuuya laughed softly. “Oh, you know, same old same old. Had a meeting with the boss and other executives. Had tea with Kyoyou. Did some paperwork all that stuff.” He answered.

“Hm. I see.” 

“And you? How was your day, besides...you know.”

“Alright I guess. Ranpo actually gave me some snacks this time.” Chuuya raised his eyebrows in suprise. “Seriously?” He asked in astonishment. “Yeah! I didn’t even tell him, he just knew.” 

“You sure that’s Ranpo? Not a twin brother or doppelgänger?”

“I asked him that too.”

They both laughed together for a while at the thought till they finally calmed down. “How are you feeling now?” The blue eyed man asked. “Better now, thanks.” The weretigeress answered. “Come on, it’s late now, I’ll make dinner okay?”

“You sure?”

Chuuya nodded. “Absolutely.” Chuuya managed to carry Atsush to their room despite her protests of her being able to walk herself there. They had Chazuke for dinner, Atsushi's favourite dish! After cleaning up they both went to bed and snuggled together.  
“Thank you for dinner.”  
“You’re welcome. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”


End file.
